Ángel
by Kimmys
Summary: songfic canción... cierto ojiverde esta ilusionado con cierta chica de ojos marrones y ha estado ilusionado con ella por bastante tiempo que pasara cuando el cree que esto ha sido mas que una ilusion? o ha sido cierto todo lo que vio? entra y descubre!


**SONGFIC**

**------------------**

**Harry/Hermione**

**//REEDITADO//**

**------------------**

**Canción: **Ángel

**Autor:** Radio Viejo

**Ángel**

-Hoy estaba recordando el día en el que te conocí, fue algo que nunca creí ver, alguien como tu una mujer tan hermosa tan especial; ese pelo rizado que se ondeaba con el aire y con esos ojos marrones tan bellos de los que no pude escapar, me cautivaron. Poco a poco te veía en el mismo lugar pero nunca me atreví a algo más que observarte

_**Recuerdo aquel día que te conocí,**_

**_Fue como un impacto cuando yo te vi,_**

_**Mi corazón palpitaba fuertemente,**_

_**No pude resistir a tu mirada de Ángel**_

-No pensé que algún día iba a poder enamorarme de alguien con solo observarle como lo hice contigo, siempre en mis días de reflexión recuerdo el día que te regale esas alas símbolo de lo que tu eres para mi, y tu al verlas te sorprendiste y lo que hiciste en seguida fue sonreír y guardarlas en tu agenda… luego saliste del metro y de allí en adelante ya no supe más de ti, siempre intento buscarte en el mismo metro para ver si algún día tu vuelves a entrar en el pero es en vano, hasta ya han ocupado tu lugar.

**--FLASH BACH—**

Una chica de pelo castaño y unos ojos marrones iba caminando hacia el metro que la llevaría a su trabajo iba con una especie de agenda en la mano la cual llevaba siempre que subía al metro observaba a su alrededor y apuntaba algo en ella, siempre ocupaba el mismo lugar nadie más lo tomaba… Ese día en especial ella entro al metro como siempre lo hacía y en su asiento pudo observar unas alas?? Para que eran porque estaban en su asiento, ella no hizo más que tomarlas y hacerse la pregunta de el porque las alas "porque unas alas? Tal ves sean algo simbólico, espero algún día poder descrifrarlo" y ese fue su tema de análisis camino a su trabajo, ella iba completamente perdida en sus pensamiento mientras que cierto chico de ojos verde la observaba unos asientos adelante…

**--FIN FLASH BACK—**

_**Nunca había sentido **_

_**Algo así, cuando me miraste**_

_**Yo me enamore de ti**_

_**Y en mi canción trato de recordarte**_

_**Porque no he vuelto yo a saber de ti **_

-Solo dame una señal para saber en donde estás, te he buscado por miles de lugares pero no te he encontrado, he ido a tu trabajo pero tampoco estas. Necesito verte, no puedo vivir con la idea de no verte, siento desfallecer sin siquiera ver esos ojos marrones tan hermosos…

_**Ángel donde estas? En el cielo supongo**_

_**Ángel ven a mi, esto es un infierno si no estas aquí**_

_**Ángel…**_

-Cada ves que duermo sueño contigo y pareces tan real sonriendo como solo tu puedes hacerlo hay veces que no me gustaría despertar para estar allí, en ese lugar tan hermoso contigo me siento tan bien estando a tu lado y ver como tu te das cuenta de que yo existo… El otro día les conté a mis amigos de ti pero no me creyeron, Ron me tomo como una clase de loco, Ginny quiso volver a seducirme para olvidar la "estúpida idea de tener una chica perfecta" que ellos siempre me decían que no era mas que una ilusión y Hermione pues ella no hacía más que escucharme cuando hablaba de ese Ángel, nunca me dijo que pensaba el respecto y nunca se lo pregunte por temor a que me dijera lo mismo que los chicos.

_**En todos mis sueños, apareces siempre tú**_

_**No quisiera despertar, pues soy feliz**_

_**Y a mis amigos les he hablado de mi Ángel**_

_**Y ellos dicen que eres solo una ilusión.**_

-Dime de una maldita vez en donde estas, me siento desesperado sin tenerte, como si alguien no quisiera que te vuelva a ver, si tu no estas aquí siento que la tierra ya no es un paraíso sino un infierno, dime de una vez si volverás a subir a ese metro, para poder verte de nuevo y reunir todas mis fuerzas para poder siquiera decirte "hola" pero tu no regresarás, lo se… Ahora veo que lo que ellos tenían razón, tu no eres más que una ilusión…

-No lo soy Harry, aquí estoy junto a ti, siempre lo he estado

-Tu eres?? – dijo anonadado

-Si soy tu ángel, tu Hermione!

-Pero como? Siempre has estado allí y tú… tú… nunca me habías dicho que eras la chica del metro… Tú no lo eras, no eres la chica del metro no te pareces… no

-Shhh… lo soy, soy la misma chica solo que allí aparento ser una chica muggle rizos ondulados, ojos marrones con esos lentes lo recuerdas?? Tú siempre me has visto como tu amiga que no te has puesto a pensar como soy como mujer…

-Hermione – dijo susurrando frente a la chica – tu eres mi ángel, te amo! – tras eso se el ojiverde se asoma a los labios de la chica y suavemente los roza y poco a poco se vuelve un poco más intenso y a la vez tierno como nunca lo habían hechos con sus otras parejas

Lentamente Hermione se fue separando del chico para tomar aire y susurrarle al oído – yo también te amo Harry Potter – y continuar besándolo cálidamente

_**Ángel donde estas? En el cielo supongo**_

_**Ángel ven a mi, esto es un infierno si no estas aquí**_

_**Ángel, volverás que yo quiero tenerte**_

**_Ángel aquí como la primera vez que te vi._**

_**Ángel…**_

**FIN**

**Holas!!! Les gusto??? Eso espero la verdad es la primera vez que hago un songfic y no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo extenderlo, pero me puse a observar algunos en estructura porque la inspiración estaba en mi solo faltaba estructurarlo en fin espero haya sido de su agrado, la verdad que esta canción es una de mis favoritas se que algunos se preguntarán cual es pero bueno les digo que es un canción de un grupo de aparentemente rock guatemalteco aunque la canción es un poco lenta pero igualmente me fascina jaja…**

**Bueno espero me digan que les ha parecido, si soy una super mala escritora o al menos no estoy tan mal si?? Me lo escribes en un review?? Porfa te lo agradezco de antemano Att. Se despide Kimmys**


End file.
